


Copy and Paste

by C_0



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Logan is confused, M/M, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform, eventually, he is also bad at feelings, patton is a sweetheart, romantic logicality - Freeform, the rest tries to help him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_0/pseuds/C_0
Summary: A short Logicality fanfic...Logan finds out that he has feelings for Patton and well... he sucks at feelings so this should be fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at English so sorry for any mistake....   
Please enjoy and have a great time...

Logan was never good when it comes to emotions. He could finish a book in a day, write any reports under 1h and find a science explanation for literally anything surrounding him.... but emotions?... oh boy... that was something he couldn.t do.   
For the past few years, his inability to understand or feel emotions became something he could deal with. Yes, it bothered him when people would make mean comments or give him pity looks, but he grew to apreciate his lack of 'feelings' as it was making his rationalism more accurate.

That being said he never bothered to make friends nor to engage in romantic relationships. Yet... how in the fresh mango he ended up with 3 intriguingly diverse friends? He would question himself everytime any of the 3 would do something silly or straightforward dumb. But no answer was to be found. Not that he was complaining or anything. Being around the others helped him grow as a person. Roman helped him discover his love for poetry and, after a slightly mean conversation they had that ended with a rap battle that he somehow won, rap music with meaningful lyrics, Virgil,despite his so-called bad persona, turned out to be a great companion when it comes to debates and theories and Patton was the one who helped him embrace his emotions and explain them the best he could even if it would always leave Logan more confused than before. But he was thankful nonetheless. He could warmly declare that he enjoyed his friends company.

Or so he thought up till the moment everything started to get a little uncomfortable for him as he realised that he loved one of those lil dorks in a "more than friends" way. At first he thought he was sick and tried to find the symptoms and then conclude a diagnosis but he failed and so he turned to one of his friends for help. And who knows emotions better than Patton. He took his phone and texted his friend.

Log(a)n: Salutation Patton! I encountered a problem that turned out to be beyond my abilities to resolve and I need your assistance. 

Sunshine Puppy: Hi Lo! Umm... what? (○w○;)

Log(a)n: I need your help with something.

Sunshine Puppy: Ohhh... Sure! What is it?

Log(a)n : I.d rather have this conversation with you face to face than via text messages. Can we establish a place to meet?

Sunshine Puppy: I would live to! But sadly I can.t! (TwT) I.m out of town with my family and I won.t be back till next week. (:w:) Was it sometimes important?

Log(a)n: Not necesarly. There is no emergencies. The only inconvenience is that it will irritate me for a while if i don.t solve it quickly...

Sunshine Puppy: I.m sorry I can.t help.

Log(a)n: Don.t be. I.ll try to see if I can solve something with the help from Virgil or Roman. If not, we will se each other soon. Enjoy your trip!

Sunshine Puppy: Okay and THANK YOU!!! I.ll be back in no time so don.t miss me to much! 

Log(a)n: Goodbye!

Logan was rather dissapointed that he couldn.t solve this quicker. He waited in pure silence before texting Roman. That Disney lover boy might be to some help since "love" is his cup of tea. After all, me somehow managed to get Virgil to be his boyfriend.

Log(a)n: Salutations Roman! Do u have the time to help me on a very important matter?

Royal Pain: Greetings Logan. Sure. Meet me an Virge at Sleepless Coffeehouse in 15?

Log(a)n: Yes. See u two there.

Logan put on some clothes and hurriedly went to the coffee place. He ordered a black coffee and waited for his friends. Roman and Virgil appeared a few minutes later hand in hand. After the clearly sleep deprived barista took their order they headed towards him.

"What.s the problem calculator watch?" Roman asked jokingly as he set down.

"Hello to u too!" said Logan taking a sip of his coffee. "I.m gonna get straight to the point"

"Good luck with that" Roman said then kissed Virgils hand.

"Stop it royal pain." Virgil poked Roman a littlethen turned his attention to Logan. "What.s the problem?"

"There.s not really a problem... just an.. inconvenience... Lately i.ve been really uncomfortable around Patton and i don.t understand why. I get lost in thoughts whenever i catch his eyes on me, i can.t speak properly when i.m around him, my body feels like is on fire, mu brain feels like is going to explode, my hands get really sweaty and my voice cracks when i.m trying to speak to him. I tried to see if i got sick or i just invented a new type of allergic reaction but nothing proved to be right so then i took the uncertain road of emotions and tryed to see which one might cause me to react like this but i know nothing about emotions so i need your help." 

"First off... boy u talk to much for your own good" Started Virgil.

"And secondly..." stated Roman before sharing a knowing look with his bf. "You are in love." He said smirking.

"I.m what?" ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discussing with Virgil and Roman, Logan is left with a decision to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again... i suck at English so sorry for my mistakes

"I.m what?" Logan said not believing it.

"You.re in love." Virgil repeated.

"You.re in love with Patton." Roman added. 

Logan thought for a second. He enjoyed Patton.s company and he admits of having a really good friendship with him but even if it seems like magic being around him that doesn.t prove he is in love. He doesn.t do emotions. 

"That... can.t be." He whispered to himself.

"It can and it is. Don.t deny it." Virgil said crossing his arms. "You are in love with Patton and you need to tell him."

"I can.t do that." Logan said like he was offended by Virgil sentences. "What if he doesn.t feel the same?" 

"AHA!!!" Roman jumped from his sit and distracting everyone in the coffehouse. "You admited u love him!" He sit back down after Virgil shoot him a look. "You love him." he wispered to Logan with excitement in his eyes.

"I...I-I didn.t say anything." Logan avoided his friends stare. 

"Is the truth, Lo." Virgil said sipping from his coffee.

"There nothing u could do, believe me, once love hits you... you.re dead." 

"Whoa there, my storm cloud. Don.t scare him. Love is an wonderful thing." Roman said as he took Virgil.s hand in his.

"Not for everyone." Virgil muttered in his palm while blushing madly.

"What?"

"What? Nothing. Anyway..." Virgil said clearing his throat. "You either tell Patton how u feel or you.re gonna suffer in silence." 

"I don.t know what to say..." 

Logan was at a loss of words. He didn.t know how such a flaw could exist in his sistem. No... wait. He wasn.t a robot. He needed to remind himself that. Even though the sound of it seemed appealing to him at times. Such like now... when he couldn.t beleave it. He was in love... in love i say. WITH PATTON! With one of his friends. With the sunshine ball of the group... with sparkling eyes and soft pink lips and..." no stop! No daydreaming rn. This is a serious matter... how in the fresh holy molly hell is he gonna confess?" Logan thought.

"Umm... Ro?" Virgil whispered to his boyfriend. "I think we broke Logan" he said pointing at how their friend was staring at the empty cup like it was the most interesting thing in the universe.

"Hey nerd!" Roman tried to wake him up. "Calculator waaaatch...?" He was waving his hand in front of his face. "Holy sky we DID broke him!" Roman said worried.

Logan was not ready for this. Sure... he could think of many outcomes for the said "confession" but every single one of them are bad. Of course, Patton could have the same feelings as Logan but that is mostly unlikely to happen. And the rest of them end up pretty bad and he can.t stand the thought of loosing Patton over some stupid feelings that he can.t understand.

"Hellooooo?! Earth to planet Logan do u copy?..." Roman waved in his face and the suddenly looked up. 

"Huh?... My apologies... i was thinking..." Logan apologised and pushed a little his empty cup.

"I saw... I.ve been waving my hand in front of your face for the past 10 minutes." Roman crossed his arms the asked... "Is everything Gucci, Logan?"

"Is what?" He asked confused?

"Slang word, Logan. Note it down." Virgil said disinterested in the now empty cup of coffe that he.s been sipping on. "But yeah... Are you okay?" He asked a little worried.

"I.m... perfectly fine." Logan answered with false confidence. 

"Don.t lie, Logan." Roman grabbed his attention. "We both know you.re not okay. In fact u seem like your head is going to explode."

"I can assure you that won.t happen. But yeah... i.m rather troubled and confused right now." He said rubbing his temple in an attempt to calm his upcoming headache. "I think I.ll have to process all of this a little before engaging in any action."

"You do you, buddy." Virgil said getting up. "We have to go right now but if you have any questions or want our help we.re just a call away." He said taking Roman.s hand in his. "And don.t worry to much. I.ll know if u do." He warned jokingly.

"Also, we won.t tell Patton anything." Roman added before paying for his order and being dragged by Virgil out of the coffehouse. "Byeeeee...."

Now that he was alone, the realisation struck him like a lightning. He is supposed to meet Patton soon and discuss "important matters" with him.

"Fuuuuuuuuuucccc....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter?... maybe ...maybe not

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter?... idk...


End file.
